1. Field
Provided is a garment processing apparatus having a heat pump module that supplies hot air into a drum by using a heat pump and fastening members for the heat pump module.
2. Background
Garment processing apparatuses using a heat pump and fastening members for the same are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.